kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Freya
Freya ( ), also known as the Hermit '''( ), is the mentor of Reika Tomoe, offering her advice in her Eyecon hunt and occasionally speeding up the process by creating Eyecons herself. She is also the protector of Heisei's monolith and the one who made Reika Heisei in the first place. History In Ghost Freya is a net movie-exclusive character who first appears in the Drive Chapter. She appears out of nowhere when Ghost vows to never give up fighting, even when losing horribly to Heart, and summons an apparition of Shift Speed so Ghost can unlock his Drive Damashii. After Ghost and Specter destroy Heart, she takes her leave, but not before asking the two Riders to collect the Legend Rider Eyecons. In Heisei Freya takes a much more prominent role in Kamen Rider Heisei, serving as Reika's sage and as the protector of her Monolith. While she initially had selfish intentions with the Legend Rider Eyecons, she eventually saw the error of her ways and began to use the Eyecon's powers for the greater good. Initially, she was a low-ranking Ganma scientist. She had a strange fascination with the Kamen Riders, and had a strong desire to use their power to further the mission of the Ganma. In her various attempts, she created flawed copies of the Kamen Rider's belts-inadvertently giving rise to the Gammeniders. Eventually, she began developing the Eyecon Driver H, using pirated blueprints for the Eyecon Driver G-as a way to save the powers of the Kamen Riders instead of using them. However, somewhere along the way she had a change of heart, realizing what Kamen Riders stand for and working behind the scenes to protect the Earth that they held dear. When Reika's brother, Mitsuru, is killed, Freya makes her presence known to the mourning girl. She tasks her with gathering the 16 Legend Rider Eyecons, explaining that they are able to bring people back to life. After Reika accepts her offer, she takes refuge in the restaurant where the Rider works (and where her Monolith is located), using her powers as a ghost to keep herself hidden from the public eye. While Reika was attempting to gain the Gaim Eyecon by praying to the Man of the Beginning to return to Earth and rekindle the bonds between him and his former teammates, Freya helped by blowing some golden powder on her head, which was then conveyed to him. The golden powder influenced his mind, causing him to think that maybe Reika was right, and eventually decides to come down to Earth. A little later, Heisei found herself in a tight spot-about to be crushed to death herself by a floating city block. Sensing her Rider's desperation, she created an apparition of the Taka Core Medal, allowing her to release the OOO Parka Ghost, assume OOO Damashii, and leap to safety. When questioned by Reika about how she was able to perform such a feat and yet still needed her assistance to collect the Eyecons, Freya explained that there is only a certain amount of Eyecons she can create, and she only ever did so in emergencies. She later defended Reika's monolith from the Red Woman, who had recently collected all of the Legend Rider Eyecons, and was about to place them within. She fought valiantly, but the Red Woman overwhelmed her with her strength as well as that of a few Ganma she summoned. However, Freya was still able to turn the tides in favor of the Riders when the Red Woman remembered she needed a person with a Ghost Driver to actually get her wish. She slyly suggested Reika, an idea which the Red Woman agreed to. However, Reika used her wish to revive her brother, much to Freya's glee and the Red Woman's anger and horror. After this, she questioned why Reika wanted to collect the Eyecons again even though she already accomplished what she initially set out to do. When Reika responds by saying that there are a few other people she wants to bring back to life, she simply nods in understanding. After Reika had her soul removed by Keisi, Freya told her accomplice, Agape, to bring the Eyecon Driver H to her. She believed that it had the power to, at the very least, keep the Rider alive. Fortunately, her theory turned out to be right after the Eyecon Driver was bestowed power by the Parka Ghosts of the 16 Heisei Riders, giving Reika her Heartful Soul. When Kai makes her resolve to save Reika's soul known, Freya presents her with a special Eyecon-the Luminous Eyecon. She warns her that the Eyecon is particularly dangerous, and like Deep Specter, only those who use it for righteousness can control it. Abilities '''Intangibility: Like the Ganma, Freya is naturally both invisible and intangible to living people. She has the ability to make herself visible and solid at will, allowing her to interact with humans. Like any ghost in popular fiction, Freya can use her intangibility to phase through solid objects such as walls or the ground and reemerge elsewhere. Idea powder: Similar to Ghost's Sennin, Freya is able to create a special golden powder that she blows onto people to influence their minds. This can take several forms-altering memories, putting words in people's mouths, and most frequently planting ideas in people's heads. She can do this to people at a long distance by placing the powder on the head of a person who is communicating with the target. Eyecon Creation: Should the situation become desperate, Freya can create a small ball of energy which then takes the form of an item associated with an Eyecon, already glowing gold as if sincere feelings for the person it is associated with have been achieved. These items still require a hand seal to release the Parka Ghost within. Trivia * In the original Net Movies in which Freya appeared, there was another character named Frey who was identical to her, but worked alongside the revived villains. Frey doesn't appear in Heisei, but elements of his character are given to Xibalba.